


Reshaping of Worlds

by SuperKorelle



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Relationships, Fluff and Angst, POV Female Character, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKorelle/pseuds/SuperKorelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the school parking lot, Rosalie sees a ghost among the three new students at Forks. Someone she knew while she was human, someone that is dead, right? Reconnecting with this piece of her human life and in the processes finding what she has been missing. While also setting a destiny prophesied into motion.<br/>Also on FF.net under the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm SuperKorelle.  
> I started posting this on FF.net and then I found this site. I have nine chapters written already for this story and eight of them are already posted on my FF.net account under the same name as here. 
> 
> I had this story idea in my head for a bit and one day I just said 'what the hell' and started writing. This story is very much AU, but I will take the things I like from the books/movies. I would like to point out that if you are and Emmett/Rosalie lover, don't read. Rosalie and Emmett will not be in a relationship, they will be with other people. Also, Alice will be with Bella because I really like them together. 
> 
> This first chapter is a prologue, please remember that. It's the plot for the whole story thats why I work it. I know it's a tad confusing and if you have any questions, ask and I'll try to answer them.
> 
> Next chapter will be posted later this week.
> 
> Enjoy.

Reshaping of Worlds

 

Prologue

 

     xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

 

 

In a hidden chamber under a secluded mansion, five elderly representatives sat around a circular table silently waiting for their final member to arrive. All were in quiet contemplation about what could be important enough to call the Council in the middle of the day. Heads turned upon hearing the chamber doors opening and quick heavy foot steps approaching the table. Ten pairs of eyes watched as the Head of their Council seats in the open chair.

With a heavy sigh the Head of the Council spoke, "I am sorry to have called you here on short notice, but some…" he paused, thinking of the right word, "information has come to me."He looked a round at the other members. "In the early hours of the morning, the Inner Eye had a vision of significance and consequence to all of this world, to the supernatural world." He looks around at the others sitting at table with puzzled faces.

Every Council member was thinking the same thought. _Its been over 300 years since the Inner Eye has had a vision of great importance. What could it possible be? And to have the Head of Council shaken by it._ All exchanged worried looks with one another, then turn to look back to their leader for the answers to their questions. The Head of Council just sat in his chair, elbows on the arms of his chair with hands together under his chin, contemplating on how to word what he heard in the early hours of the morning. Just thinking about what the Inner Eye spoke of, had the old man quite shaken. Things were about to change for the Supernatural world and he was unsure if it would be for the better.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and finally spoke. "I must say before I read, that it is uncertain when these events will take place. The Inner Eye was unclear. I will now read out what the Inner Eye has said." With that he took out a piece of parchment from his cloak and unrolled it to read.

 

**In our world Change will Come**

**One societies way will forever change**

**Two of the same Blood**

**One has great power born of the Twins**

**The other seeks validation, darkness grows and clouds their mind**

**One born of the Twins will finally be whole**

**after long being half**

**One fights for the Light**

**The Other fights for the Dark**

**Light fights for change**

**Dark fights for the ways to remain unchanged**

**Time will only tell**

**Wether change will be**

**for the Good of our world**

**or**

**for the Bad of our world**

After he finished reading, the Head of the Council rolled up the parchment as the five members of the Council went over in their minds what they just heard. Each member coming to different outcomes for what this means, but one thing each member can agree too. The elderly female member seating to the Head of Councils right finally spoke.

"I believe we can all agree who the Inner Eye spoke of as the one born of the Twins." She looks around at the other members, all nodding in agreement. She takes a deep breath and looks to the Head of the Council, "But the other the Inner Eye speaks of could be any of the other three children." She sighs as she finishes speaking, shaking her head and looks across from her at the only other female member of the Council. She sees varying emotions flash in elderly women's eyes. _What must be going through her head, to know two of your kin will be in the middle of …. whatever this will be._ She thinks looking away from the other women and back to the Head of the Council. He is looking at the other female member with a questioning look.

"Do you have any idea as to which of the three children this speaks of." He asks the women sitting across from him to the left. All watch her look down at her hands sitting in her lap and take a deep breath. After a few minutes she looks back up at the Head of the Council with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"I can not be certain which one it speaks of, I haven't seen them in 100 years." She says, clear uncertainty in her voice and worry in her eyes. "What I am certain of it is not the twin, their bond is to strong to allow it." She looks directly at the Head of the Council when she says this. He just nods his heads.

"It must me one of the brothers." The Council member sitting to the left of the leader says, looking at the woman to his left. She looks at him and nods her head in agreement with his statement.

The Head of the Council looks down at the table, his face contorted in deep thought. Looking back up he looks at the women a moment, then at the other members. He comes to a decision.

"There is only one thing we can do." He looks at the women across from him again. "Council Member Cecily, you will return to your family for the time being to keep watch. Say nothing of the true reason of your return. Keep in mind which ever of the brothers it is, you must not intervene." He looks at her and she nods in understanding. "Events must play out, whatever they may be, good or bad." Placing his hands on the table, he looks around at all the Council members who nod their agreement to his decision. 

After 100 years of serving on The Council of Mages, Cecily Grey will return to her family. She is excited to see her family after all these years, but can't help worry with the knowledge she has about her family. _I worry what this will do to them, which ever of the brothers it is._ She thinks, as she gets up from her chair. _We are a strong clan, will get through this when the time comes. Whenever that might be._ She exits the Council chambers thinking of what she will say to her family as to why she has returned. Cecily prays they will not question her to much, but after all this time of not seeing her they should be happy to have her back for a few years. Exiting the mansion, she walks towards her waiting car and enters the back seat. The car starts up as she starts making plans for the coming days. As the car drives down the long driveway, one final thought enters her mind.

_Will Mycah be strong enough to face whatever is to come?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. New Family with an Old Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have a lot of dialogue, it's more about Rosalie seeing the new students and her thoughts. Also about Mycah seeing Rosalie and her thoughts.
> 
> Also this is the first chapter, as the first was a prologue.

Reshaping of Worlds

 

Chapter One

 

New Family with an Old Face

 

 

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

 

 

Rosalie's POV

 

 

Pulling into a spot in the school parking lot in Emmett's Jeep , I notice there are more students milling around then normal. "Must have something to do with the new students starting today." I hear Edward say as he pulls up beside us in his Volvo. Getting out of the car as he gets out of his, I raise my eyebrow at his statement. He just points to his head and walks over to Jasper, who is waiting at the back of the car. _Damn mind reader,_ I grumble in my thoughts as I sit on the back bumper of the Jeep beside Emmett and wait for the first bell to ring for class. I hear Edward chuckle from my left.  

"The new students have been the talk of the school since they moved with their family last week," Jasper says from his spot beside Edward. "No one has been this talked about since Bella came to Forks." With a crooked smile he looks at Bella, who is standing next to Emmett with her arm around Alice. Bella, as usual, blushes in embarrassment.

"I don't understand why I didn't have a vision of them coming." Grumbles Alice for the hundredth time this week. All week she has been frustrated about not having a vision of the new students coming, but hearing about it at school. Every time she tried and got nothing, she would get more frustrated. Which made for a grumpy little vampire to live with all week. "The only ones I have never been able to have visions of are the wolves." She continues, crossing her arms and pouting. Bella pulls Alice more into her side. She whispers something to low for the rest of us to hear. What ever it was made Alice smile. _Thank god for Bella,_ I think and see Edward nod in agreement out of the corner of my eye. A frustrated Alice is not easy to live with. I look away from the couple with a small smile.

While I wasn't happy at first with the relationship between Alice and Bella, not because they are both females, but because of the potential danger Bella could pose being a human among vampires. Seeing the changes in Alice at finding her mate and how well Bella fit in with our family, I couldn't stay upset about it for long. Finding ones other half is a precious thing, some vampires are lucky enough to find them early in their existence. While others can go hundreds of years before finding them or sadly not at all. Over the years many have believed that Emmett and I are together, but we are nothing but best friends and siblings. I can only hope that I don’t have to much longer to wait for my mate. 

"Maybe they are something like the wolves." Jasper muses, looking off into the distance. "A different kind of animal shifter." He continues, thinking more out loud then talking to us. I could hear the curiosity in his voice about it, much like Carlisle. It would be interesting to know if there are other kinds of shifters in the world, maybe ones who don't hate our kind.

"Whatever they are, we should keep an eye on them." Edward says, with a frown. He didn't much like the thought of not knowing what the new students are, thinking they could be a threat. Not just a threat to us, but also a threat to the people of Forks. This is not the first time we have had this discussion about the new students. At least once a day for a week we have had this discussion since finding out about them coming to Forks and Alice not having visions. We will probably still have this discussion until we find out what the new students are and if they are a threat to our family. 

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Emmett's voice. "I think the new students are pulling up." He gestures towards a black Land Rover with tinted windows pulling into a parking spot closer to the school. Emmett gives a low whistle at the nice vehicle. "They win points on the nice car." I look to him with a raised eyebrow. "What, got to appreciate good taste." He crosses his large arms and goes back to admiring the vehicle. Looking back to car as well, I have to agree with him. 

"The bell will ring soon, we should start heading in." Alice pipes up.

We all start towards the school to start another boring day pretending to be normal human teenagers. My family walks a bit ahead of me. Out of the corner go my eye I see the drivers side backdoor open. A teenage boy exits, with an unhappy look on his face. He looks to be around 5’6’’. He wears black and red Nike high top sneakers, black jeans, black and red stripped t-shirt and a red hoodie unzipped. His chocolate brown hair is cut short and styled at the front. He slings his backpack on one shoulder. Grey/blue eyes look around the parking lot before looking to his right as the driver exits the car. A girl about my height, 5’5’’, slides out of the drivers seat. She wears brown ankle high boots with a small heel, dark blue skinny jeans, white blouse and brown leather jacket. Her dark brown, nearly black, hair is up in a high ponytail. She looks around the parking lot briefly and I see she has stunning sapphire blue eyes. Turning to her companion and looping an arm through his after putting her large purse on her shoulder, they walk to the back of the car and wait. Thats when I notice another female has come around from the other side of the car. My breath hitches and I stop walking up the stairs. My mouth opens in shock as I look at a ghost from my human life. _It ca..It can't…b..be…be her,_ I think looking at the familiar face standing with the other two teens. _She is long dead, has to be a relative._

She stands facing the other two. At 5’9’’ she is taller then her companions. Dark hair similar to the other girls hangs just above her shoulders. She wears black boots, grey jeans with black belt, a blue v-neck t-shirt and black leather jacket. A messenger bag hangs on her left shoulder. Hanging around her neck is a medallion with a very familiar celtic pattern. _Just like she wore_ I think, staring at the medallion. Looking up at the girls face, I see she is staring in my direction. I look upon bright sapphire blue eyes and my breath hitches again. A purr starts low in my chest. _My mate!_ Is the thought that goes through my head as I stare into stunning blue eyes. I see her eyes widen when they land on me. Numerous emotions flash in her eyes as she looks at me. She closes them and shakes her head, looks to her companions when she opens them. 

I stare at the three a few moments longer, then shake my head to get me out of my stupor. I continue on up the stairs and catch up to my family, who didn't seem to notice anything that happened. At the point we all go our separate ways, I look to see Jasper giving me a concerned look. My emotions must be all over the place. I give him a small smile and mouth later, he nods and goes off to the first class he shares with Emmett. I also head off to my first morning class. As I walk towards my class room, a million thoughts run through my head. _Is she a relative of hers? Or could it be… no its not her. She is dead, she was my age before I changed. But she looks exactly like her._ I think as I enter my class and walk towards my seat at the back of the class by the window. The only difference I really noticed was the 2" scar running along her jawline. _I guess I will wait and find out, she is my mate._ I think as I take my seat, a small smile on my face at the thought of finding my mate in a human who may share a connection to my human life. I look out the window, thinking of my short friendship with Mycah Grey.

 

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

 

Mycah's POV

 

I sit quietly in the passenger seat of my black Land Rover looking out of window as the trees blurred by. Usually I am the one driving, but today I felt I shouldn't as my thoughts have been all over the place. Letting my sister Serina drive instead, much to our younger brother Xander's frustration. The fingers of my right hand start to fiddle with the medallion hanging around my neck, a telltale sign that something is plaguing my mind. A tickling  sensation starts up in the back of my mind and look over at my sister behind the wheel, she has a worried look on her face. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She says, glancing at me briefly out of the corner of her eye. "You have been like this since we got here and its starting to worry me." I can hear the worry in her voice. Opening my mouth to say its nothing, but she cuts me off, "And don't stay it's nothing, you have never closed me off this long." She says, putting emphasis on ‘never’ and gripping the steering wheel just a bit more tightly. I slump my shoulder in defeat, she was right. 

Being twins, Serina and I, we already share a bond between us. Add in the fact of what we are and with being born Gemini's, we have a stronger bond then most twins of our kind. We all have the natural abilities to sense each other, read each other thoughts when allowed, but only with Serina can we feel the others emotions. An added perk of our strong bond most say. In our long life, neither of us have gone more then three days without letting the other in. Its been a week since our whole family moved to Forks, Washington, so I understand her concern. I turn a bit in my seat and place my hand on her shoulder and giving a small squeeze. 

"I'm sorry, Serina." I say, squeezing her shoulder again before bringing my hand back to lay on the arm rest. "I've just been having this weird feeling in my chest since we got here and my thoughts and emotions have been all over the place. Again, I am sorry." I look at her with pleading eyes. Her faces softens when she looks at me briefly out of corner of her eye. She is about to speak when our brother, Xander, speaks up from the backseat. 

"Maybe your magic has something to do with the feeling in your chest." He says, looking up from fiddling with his phone. I turn in my seat to look at him with narrowed eyes. "What, it could."  Looking at him for a moment, then shake my head turning back to face the front and see we are pulling into the school parking lot. I start fiddling with my medallion again as the weird feeling in my chest grows stronger. 

"If I thought it had something to do with my magic, Xander, I would have said something to Dad." I tell him as we pull into a parking spot. Turning to look at him again as Serina turns the car off. "Being as young as you are, there it still much you need to learn." I say in an authoritative tone. He glares at me a moment, then grabs his backpack and exits the car. I turn to look out the front of the car and rub my chest. 

"Coming" Serina says from beside me. I nod, **_In a moment._** I tell her telepathically. She nods, grabs her large purse that is at my feet and exits the car. I take a deep breath and rub my chest one last time. Grabbing my bag that is also at my feet, open the door and exit the car. As I am closing the door and putting the strap of my bag on my left shoulder, I feel my magic pick up the presence of the supernatural very close. Concentrating on the presence as I walk to the back of the car to join my siblings, learning it's vampires. Five vampires, of varying age and three have gifts. **_Must be from the coven of vegetarian vampires we were told about before moving here_** _._ I send through our mental connection, coming to stand by Xander's left side.They both send there agreement back to me. I look around the parking lot for them, seeing them head up the school stairs. My eyes land on a very familiar blond standing still on the stairs staring in our direction. I stare into unfamiliar beautiful gold eyes, a number of emotions speed through me. Closing my eyes then shake my head and look to my siblings. Serina has a concerned look on her face. I give her a small smile and send some reassurance through our bond, she gives me a small smile in return.

"Come on lets go before we are late for class." I say to them and start walking towards the school. Thankful that our Mother and Serina came to the school yesterday and picked up our schedules for us. My thoughts and emotions are all over the place still but for a different reason then before. Only thing different is the feeling in my chest is gone. _Stopped as soon I looked into her eyes again,_ I think. There is a lot I regret about that April night, a lot I should have done but couldn't because of rules we have. I approach the door and open it, holding it for my siblings to pass through. I follow them through and start off towards my first class of the day, American History. **_What fun relearning about things I lived through_** _._ I think and hear chuckling in my head. Must have projected my thought to my siblings. I quickly shut them out, not wanting them to hear what else is going through my head at the moment.

 _I can't believe she is alive, well as alive as a vampire can be._ I think and smirk at the thought then frown as I realize why she is a vampire. I wanted to save her that night, but my father said she was to close to death to be able to use my magic to do so. I was out on patrol with my older brother, Morys, that night in the woods on the other side of town. _It was only suppose to be a routine patrol, but two ogres had to cross paths._ My frown deepens at that thought. I was in the middle of subduing one to relocate when I felt her pain through my connection to her and stopped what I was doing. _If it wasn't for Morys, I could have been injured a lot worse._

Entering my class room, I walk over to my teacher to introduce myself. He shakes my hand and introduces himself as Mr. Martins. Handing me a text book, he points to the back of the class room where an empty seat is in front of a blond boy. I nod and walk over to my seat. As I entered the class room I had sensed two vampires in the room as well. One of them having a gift. Seating in my seat, I am able to discern that the blond behind me is an empath. _Probably won't like the fact he can't feel my emotions._ I think, taking out a note book and pen from my bag. _Hopefully there won't be a confrontation today, not really up for it._ I look around the class room and notice another blond boy seat a few rows up and over to the right looking at me. Notice me looking at him, he gives a small smile and wave. I reluctantly give a small smile back, turn to the window to my left. _Wonderful, been her five minutes and I already have an admirer._ I roll my eyes at my thought.

 _I wonder if she will remember who I am._ I think staring out the window at the forrest. Some vampires don't remember their human lives at all, others remember bits and pieces of it, while most remember all of it. _It looked like she did._ I think, starting to fiddle with my medallion again. I never got the chance to explain things to her or tell her what she is to me. _Now could be my chance._ The corners of my mouth turn up at the thought of telling her everything. The finally bell rings for class to start. The teacher goes through attendance and I raise my hand when he calls my name. Seeing a few of students turn to look at me. I roll my eyes once they turn around. The teacher goes into what happens in the early days of America, I tune him out. I look out the window and think about my short friendship with Rosalie Hale.

 

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

 

 

 

 


	3. Cafeteria Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens have a few conversations in the cafeteria.

* * *

 

Wednesday, September 25, 2013

 

Rosalies POV

 

 

As I approach the table my family usually sits at in the cafeteria with my tray of prop food, I notice two things about my family gathered there. Edward, Jasper and Emmett are having a discussion about something, seeing the serious faces of Jasper and Edward I know its probably about the new students.  _Thought we were just going to keep an eye on them and talk about it when we got home,_ I think and just shake my head. Something must have happened to have them talking about it. Moving my eyes from them over to Alice and Bella sitting on the other side of the table. The latter has a slight frown on her face, while the former has a giant smile on hers. I chuckle as I realize what must have cause them.

"When will you learn, Bella, to just let Alice pay for you sometimes." I say to her as I sit in the open seat next her. She turns her head towards me and narrows her eyes. I smile at her and just shrug my shoulders.  _She really should know by now,_ I think as chuckle. This is not the first time any of us has had this conversation with Bella.

"I wouldn't mind, if she didn't insist on paying for everything." She defends, crossing her arms over her chest and giving a small pout. I look over to Alice, who has a smile on her face. She puts her arm around Bella and kisses her cheek. This causes Bella to blush and I chuckle at her embarrassment.  _Another thing she should be use to by now,_ I think as I look at the happy couple now lost in each other. Looking away from them and down at my tray, I can't help but think, _Hopefully I will have that soon._ I start to poke at the salad I got, making it look like I'm eating it. My thoughts drift to the problems involving my mate.

I am torn between my family and my mate. I have always put the safety of our family first. It's why I was against Bella and Alice's relationship, the threat Bella posed. But I got over that quickly. The problem is almost the same with my mate. In not knowing what the new students are, they could pose a threat to our family. There is also the connection to my human life, I need to find the answers to that. A tiny part of me hopes it's truly the Mycah Grey that I knew eighty years ago while still human. With not knowing what they are, it could be possible. Another thing that gives me hope was her eyes widening when she looked at me, like she couldn't believe it was me. I sigh and shake my head to clear my head. All the questions will be answered soon enough. When they are, I will live happily the rest of my exist with my mate. I smile at the thought, but it doesn't last long as I hear Edward's voice.

"Your mate," He says in surprise, "One of the new students is your mate." He continues with a frown. I look at him in shock, thinking he was too caught up in his discussion with Jasper and Emmett to pay attention to my thoughts. Looking around the table at everyone waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Edward," I ground out his name, "One of the new students is my mate."I continue leaning back in my chair and crossing arms over my chest. I raise an eyebrow in challenge, daring him to say anything else. He stares at me a moment, then leans back in his chair with a huff and looks away. The corner of my mouth turns up in victory. I feel a wave of calm come over me, and look over at Jasper. Our emotions must have been getting to him. I mouth "sorry" to him and he gives my a small smile and shrug of his shoulders in return. Alice is bouncing in her seat with excitement. She opens her mouth to say something but Edward beats her to it.

"How do you know one of them is your mate." Edward says, his frown deepening. Alice huffs and crosses her arms in annoyance. Bella puts her arms around her and rubs her arm a bit. I look at Edward with narrowed eyes, not really liking the tone he is taking. Judging by the look Jasper is sporting, his emotions aren't much better.

"If you must know, Edward," I say in a cold voice, giving him an icy look, "I saw them as we were walking to the school." I continue crossing my arms, leaning back on my chair and staring at him. He is looking at me with a frown, but it softens. We both look to Jasper, who just shrugs his shoulders. Edward just nods, probably at something Jasper thought.

"Which one of them is it?" Alice asks, breaking the silence that had fallen over us. She is bouncing slightly in her seat again and has a smile on her face. I smile at the thought of my mate.

"She has shoulder length hair and is wearing a black leather jacket with a blue v-neck t-shirt under it." I say to Alice, my smile growing with every word I say about my mate. I saw Edward frown when I said she. I guess he thought my mate would be male. I don't particularly mind either way, I find both genders attractive. But I have always had more of a thing, you could say, for the female form.

"Does she also wear a medallion around her neck?" Emmett asks suddenly, surprising me a bit with the question about the medallion. I nod my head in answer. "Yeah, I know which one your talking about. She is in Jasper and I's first class in the morning. Sits in front of us actually. Her name is Mycah Grey." He informs Alice, Bella and I, as I'm sure Edward already knows. Jasper is nodding his head in agreement to what Emmett said. I keeping my mind blank after hearing her name, so Edward doesn't start asking questions, I don't have answer to at the moment.

"Like Alice with her visions, I can't read her emotions." Jasper adds to the conversation. "It was like she was blank. I could sense nothing coming from her, emotion wise anyway." He continues. By the way Jasper was talking he didn't seem to annoyed he couldn't, like Alice was. He seems fine with the fact, almost happy.  _Hmm, something else must have happen that he didn't tell, will have to get him alone and ask._ I think.

"Do you think its just her that you can't or all of them?" Bella asks Jasper. He smiles at her question and leans forward in his chair a bit before answering.

"I'm not 100% sure its just her, because I have her sister, Serina, in my class before lunch," He informs us, folding his arms on the table. "Couldn't feel hers either, same as her sister, but their brother is another story though." He adds. Don't have to be an empath to know he is confused.

"How so?" I ask him, also folding my arms on the table like him. I know he can feel my curiosity.

"While walking to my class before lunch I saw her talking to her brother in the hall," He starts off, looking at me. "I could feel nothing form her, but when I reached out to him, I could feel something. It was weak, but there. Like whatever the sisters have to block us, is not as strong for him yet." He continues, saying the last bit more to himself then to the rest of us. I could see as Jasper spoke, Edwards frown deepen.  _Must not like the fact that two of our gifted siblings can't use their gifts._ I think as I lean back in my chair.

"I don't." Edward says, answering my thought. He narrows his eyes at me. I just shrug my shoulders, not really worried about it all.  _Not like they have done anything to us._ I think. He growls at me at that, not loud enough for others to hear. I also see is eyes darken slightly.

"How can you think that?" He grounds out, "They are clearly not completely human, if they can block Alice and Jasper and most likely me as well. They could attack our family and we wouldn't know until it was too late." He says, anger clear in his voice. His eyes have darken just a bit more, but he calms slightly with Jasper's gift and touch of his shoulder.

"I think you should go for a quick hunt, Edward." I say to him at vampire speed, completing ignoring what he just said. We can all discuss it at home later. He nods and gets up with Jasper not far behind.

"I'll go with them as well, just incase." Emmett says as he gets up and follows them. I watch them go, until the cafeteria door closes. I sigh and look over at Alice, who just shrugs and puts her head on Bella's shoulder. We are silent, lost in our own thoughts.

"I believe Mycah just entered." Bella speaks up after a minute of silence. I follow her line of sight and sure enough there is Mycah, with who I'm guessing is her sister Serina. If I didn't already know they are sisters, I would be slightly worried over the fact of how close they seem. They walk over to were the drinks are and each grab a bottle of water. Looking at her face, I can see her jaw is tense and her eyes are devoid of any emotion.  _Wonder why?_  I follow Mycah, as she grabs an apple and her sister grabs two oranges, one probably for their brother. They go to the cashier to pay for their items.

"She is pretty, Rose." Alice says in a low voice. I nod my head, not taking my eyes off Mycah and her sister. As they are walking to leave the cafeteria, I see Mike Newton approach them.  _What does he want?_ I think as I watch him stand in front of them, though his attention is more on Mycah. I narrow my eyes at him, listening in on what they are saying.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton," He says, sticking his hand out for Mycah to shake. She doesn't, just nods her head at him. He puts his hand back at his side dejectedly but continues on, "Anyway, I came over to ask if you and your sister would like to join my friends and I at our table for the rest of lunch." He says, motion over to the table with his friends. Mycah turns her head slightly to look at the table, I see a small pained expression when her eyes land on the table.  _Hmm, wonder what thats about._ I think as I watch her turn back to Mike.

"Maybe next week we will join you, when we settle into things around here." She tells him. He nods and moves out of their way. I watch them walk away from Mike and towards the door. I see Serina backhand her sisters arm and Mycah just shrug. She must be getting scolded for being slightly rude. As they exit the cafeteria, I feel a small pain in my chest.  _The pull, so soon. Will have to talk with Alice about it._ I think as I turn my attention back to them. Both Alice and Bella are smiling at me. Bella is the first one them to speak.

"She handled Mike better then I could on my first day here." She says, Alice and I chuckle at the comment. "As Alice said, she is pretty." She adds with a smile.

"Her sister has great style," Alice says, I raise an eyebrow at the statement, "What!? She does, did you see her boots?" She defends with a frown that quickly changes into a smile, "Do you think she will go shopping with me?" She asks bouncing in her seat. I just chuckle and shake my head.  _Of course thats what Alice would focus on_ , I think.

"If she does, does that get me out of going?" Bella asks with hope filled eyes. Alice narrowed her eyes at her. Bella holds up her hands in surrender, "You should know by now I don't like shopping." Bella tells her, crossing her arms and pouting. Alice face softens and a small smile forms on her face. She leans in and kisses Bella cheek, whispering something I can't hear. Bella smiles at Alice, pulling her into her side.

"What are you going to do, Rose?" Alice asks, I look at her confused, "About your mate?" She clarifies. My shoulders sag a bit, not having thought of it really.

"Not really sure," I say with a shrug of my shoulders,"I have time before the pull gets to much, gives me time to think."I add on, and see Alice nod. "There is the problem of not knowing what they are, as Edward so nicely told us." Frowning at bit at that thought, "Whatever she is doesn't change the fact that she is mate." I say, smiling at Alice and Bella. They smile back at me and nod in agreement.

"Bell for the end of lunch will ring in a minute." She says, as she gets up with her tray. Bella and I do the same and we all walk over and empty our trays. I am just putting my tray on the table beside the trash when the bell rings. I say bye to Bella and Alice, who walk off hand in hand to there next class they share together. I walk in the opposite direction towards my physics class.

With ever step I take towards my class, the feeling in my chest lessens and lessens.  _Mycah is probably in a class nearby._ I think as I approach my classroom . As I'm about to enter my classroom, I notice two familiar people standing further down the hall in a heated discussion it seems. It's Mycah and her sister Serina. I watch them but can't pick up what their saying due how low their voices are and also guessing its none of my business. By the look on Mycah's face I can tell she is not happy about whatever they are discussing. I frown at seeing her upset and getting more so as the conversation continues. Mycah shakes her head at whatever her sister just said and leans back against the wall behind her with her arms crossed. They stare at each other a moment before Mycah tells her sister she should head off to class, putting a clear end to the discussion. Her sister nods her head and gives Mycah's arm a squeeze before walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

Mycah is still leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, staring at the wall opposite her with a blank expression. A few students walk in front of me to get into the classroom, one of them gives me a weird look for standing off to the side of the door. I just ignore them. As if feeling my eyes on her, Mycah turns her head in my direction. She stares at me with the same blank face as she was the wall, but slowly a smile creeps on her face. Her blue eyes brighten as it does. We stare at each a moment before Mycah pushes off the wall she is leaning on and turns to enter the classroom that is a few steps away. Before entering, she looks back at me with a smirk on her face and a familiar twinkle in her blue eyes. She waves at me and enters her class. I stare after her in shock at what just happened, but a small smile grows on my face at her action. I'm brought out of my daydream by three more students walking into the classroom.

I shake my head to clear it and enter the room. I sit down in my seat at the back of the room feeling a bit giddy at what happened moments ago.  _Her waving gives me a bit more hope that it is the Mycah I knew._ I think, as the bell for class to start rings. As the teacher starts the lecture for the class, my thoughts are on my mate.  _I might be with her sooner then I think._

 

* * *

 


	4. A Start of a Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycah starts up a friendship with Emmett

* * *

 

 

Wednesday, September 25, 2013

 

Mycah's POV

 

I enter my first class after lunch with a smile on my face and genuine feeling of happiness. A feeling I haven't felt in a long time. My happiness and will to live died that April night. After that I slowly started to withdraw from my family, Serina being the only thing keeping me from completing do so, thankfully. Now I have back what I believed to have lost that night. Eighty years ago I waited to tell Rosalie everything about myself and the connection we have at my fathers request. Morys only had to wait two months before telling Blanche, I thought it would be the same. Before leaving for patrol with Morys that evening, our father had finally given me permission to tell her. Finally after four months, I could tell her everything. But I never got the chance and I lived with that for eighty years. I can see she is unsure has to if it's truly me or maybe I'm a relative that strongly resembles me. I missed my chance with Rosalie eighty years ago, I won't make the same mistake again. I have made my decision, by the end this week Rosalie will know the truth.

I approach the teacher and we talk for a moment. She hands me the textbook for the class and points to a workbench near the back beside the window. I nod my thanks and head over. I take the seat farthest from the window, taking a guess my partner seats there. Only a few students are in the room.  _I guess no one is in a rush to get to chemistry._ I think, looking at the clock above the door, seeing there is still six minutes before the bell rings for class to start. Chemistry is one of my favourite classes, reminding me of the potion lessons our grandmother gave us before she left us a long time ago. Shaking my head to stop myself from thinking over that matter for the thousandth time.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice someone enter the class. I don't bother to lift my head up from my doodling, thinking its just another student. Until my magic picks up the presence of a vampire in the room, I lift my head up to see the dark haired vampire from my American History class walking towards the workbench I'm sitting at. He has short dark hair, similar in colouring to my own. He is wearing a white v-neck shirt, grey hoodie zipped half way up and the sleeves push up, blue jeans and grey high top sneakers. He has a smile on his face, which makes his 6'1" frame less intimating.  _I bet he is a big teddy bear._ I think, feeling the corners of my mouth turn up bit at the thought. After placing his things on the table, he turns his whole body towards me, the smile still on his face.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen. We have American History together first thing." He says, putting his hand out to shake.

"Hey, I remember, you sit behind me. Your not exactly hard to forget." I say with a smirk, shaking his cold hand. He laughs lightly at my comment, his smile growing bigger showing off his dimples. "I guess you already know who I am." I add on, with a slight pained expression, not liking attention on me.

"I do, your Mycah Grey. You and your siblings are all people around school are talking about" He said, giving my a sympathetic look as I groan, "Don't like being talked about, do you?" He asks, I shake my head no to his question. He chuckles a bit. "Yeah, my family and I had the same thing when we moved here two years ago." I nod my head, giving him a small smile.

"Where did you move from?" I ask him to learn a bit about this vampire family living among humans, but mostly ask because of Rosalie. I want to learn a bit about her, even if its as small as where they use to live.

"Alaska" He answers, "We moved here because my Dad decided to work at the hospital here." He adds, leaning on the desk with his left arm. I nod my head, surprised that a vampire has that much control to work at a hospital.  _Hmm, I wonder if he is the vampire we have heard rumours about here and there._ I think, tapping my pen on my textbook. "Where did your family move from?" His sudden question brings me out of my thoughts.

"Pennsylvania," I answer, thankful my Mother reminded be of that fact before leaving, "We moved here to be closer to some family and a change in scenery, I guess." I add on. He chuckles at the last part.

"Well, Forks got some good scenery, so good choice." He says with a smile. "Do you like it here so far?" He asks.

"It's alright, haven't gotten to see much. Been helping set up the house and what not." I tell him, he nods his head. I notice the class is a bit more noise and look around to see that the class has filled up.

"If you like hiking, I know some good trails with some great scenery. If your interested." He offers me with a big smile. I nod my head but before I could reply to his offer the bell for class to start rings. We both turn to face the front as the teacher starts attendance. As with all my classes today, some students look back when I raise my hand.  _Will be so glad when that is over._ I think, rolling my eyes.

After the teacher finishes attendance, she tells us to open our textbook to chapter 3 and goes into a lecture about what the chapter is about. Even though I have taken this class many times over the years I still pay attention, unlike my other classes. After thirty minutes of listening to the teacher and taking notes, she hands out a work sheet for us to complete for the rest of class. She tells us to work with our partner and that we can talk quietly. I see Emmett turn to me out of the corner of my eye.

"I would ask if you need help with this, but I have a gut feeling this is no problem for you." He says with smirk. I chuckle and smile.  _I have a feeling we are going to get along just fine._ I think, happy that I will get along with someone close to Rosalie. Would make things difficult if some of them didn't like me.

"Your gut would be right." I tell him with a smirk. He chuckles and turns to his worksheet. I do the same, wondering when he will ask the question I know his family must be wondering. We work in silence on our worksheet. Emmett was right when he said I would have no problem with it. I finish after 10 minutes and see that Emmett is finishing up as well.

"Are you done with your worksheet?" He asks, I nod my head. "So am I." He says with with a smirk. We fall silent, I can tell by the look on his face he wants to ask me some questions. Turning to face him more, I lean my arm on the table.

"Ask me." I state, giving him an encouraging smile. At his look of confusion I clarify, "You want to ask me some questions, so ask them. We are both done and have the time." His eyes brighten and he smiles.

"You sure?" He asks, I nod and wave my hand in encouragement. " Ok, you can ask me questions as well, its only fair." He offers in return. I nod my head and give a smile.

"How many siblings do you have?" I ask to get started with.

"I have four, two sisters and two brothers," He says with a smile. I can tell by his voice and the look in his eyes that he cares for each of them very much. "We are all adopted, only ones that are related are Jasper and Rosalie. They are twins, like you and your sister." He says with a big smile, but the look in his eyes tells me he knows I know its not true.  _So, they know we are not completely human then. Wonder how long it will be before they confront us about it?_ I think, looking out the window just over Emmett's shoulder.

"Do you have any more siblings, other then your sister and brother?" Emmett's question bringing me back to the matter at hand.

"I do, an older brother." I answer and he nods again. "He is married and goes to university in Seattle, part of reason we moved here. To be closer, when they want to visit." I say, as I start to fiddle with the ring on my right hand. I notice Emmett take a quick glance at my fiddling hands, but make no move to stop. Unpleasant thoughts and memories break free from where I have locked them away for years.

Before today, thinking of what Morys has with Blanche made me sad because it reminded me of what I lost that night and would never get back. I had found my other half in life, but lost her because of drunken fools and, in my opinion, a stupid request from my father. If only I had been able to tell her sooner things would have been different, these past eighty years would have been different. I can feel myself going down a familiar path that I have gone down hundreds of time over the years, but this time none of my family is here to help me out it. I feel a large cold hand cover my own and squeeze it gently. I look up at Emmett, he has worry in his eyes and an apologetic smile on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asks giving my hand another squeeze, but not letting go. I nod my head, not trusting my voice just yet. "I'm sorry, did I bring up a bad memory by asking that?" Emmett asks, worry still in his eyes.

"Kind of, but it was a long time ago. It helps when I can get out of quickly, so thank you." I tell him, giving him a smile. He nods his head and smiles back. I can see in Emmett's eyes he wants more information, but thankfully doesn't.  _I'm starting to like that about him._  I think. He gives my hand one last squeeze before taking it away. I notice that it has gotten a bit louder in the room and look around to see that most of the other students are talking as well. Looking at the clock above the door, I see that there is four minutes left in class.

"Do you like video games?" Emmett asks me suddenly. I turn my head to him, both of my eyebrows raised wondering where that question came from after what just happens moments ago. He shrugs, "No one in my family really likes to play them." He answers my unasked question. I look at him a moment, shoulders sagged a bit, a slight pout on his face and can't help but chuckle. Which makes him pout a bit more and I smile at him thinking,  _He does what Serina does when I get in that mood. Yeah, Emmett and I going to get a long just fine._

"Yes, I like video games. I have all the consoles in my room." I say, still chuckling a bit and watch as a huge smile appears on his face.

'Really?" He asks, I nod my head," Thats awesome! I have all the consoles in my room as well. We should play together sometime." He says with enthusiasm. I chuckle at him and smile.  _He is going to be fun to hang around,_ I think. My mood brightening from the gloom it had gone to thinking eighty years ago.  _Probably his intention._  I smile at the large vampire in front of me.

"We should. It would be nice to play with someone other then my little brother." I say and see him nod his head in agreement.

"I like you, Mycah. I think we are going to be great friends." He says with a big smile. I smile back at him, actually happy to have made a friend. It's been eighty years since I bothered to let anyone other then my family get to know me.

"Because I like video games?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Mostly that, yes." He answers with a huge smile that shows off his dimples. I chuckle and shake my head. The bell rings then and I start to gather my things to put in my bag. "What class do you have next?" Emmett asks, while getting his stuff together as well.

"Calculus." I answer him while putting the strap of my bag on my shoulder and turn to face him.

"With Mr.Collins?" He asks and I nod my head, "Awesome! We share another class together." He says, fist pumping the air in his excitement. "Come on lets walk together." Slinging his huge arm casually over my shoulder and leading me towards the door. I laugh at his antics and just let myself be lead by this giant teddy bear of a vampire to my Calculus class, discussing video games as we go.

_Yeah, Emmett and I will be great friends._

* * *


	5. Two Giant Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation with Mycah by Edward may cause the budding friendship between her and Emmett to take a few steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update.   
> Here it it is. I also added a new chapter. I just realized that I missed a chapter, but I fixed that and for that mistake I'm giving you a two chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I promise to update sooner.

* * *

 

 

Wednesday, September 25, 2013

 

Alice's POV

 

 

I gather my things as the last bell of the school day rings. I walk out of my class and down the hall a few doors and wait for my Bella to come out. Leaning against the wall across from the door, I can hear her talking to Angela about a project they have to work on for next week.  _I guess she will be spending some time with Angela for a bit._  Out of all of Bella's friends, Angela is the only one I truly like. She didn't pass judgement on us when we came here, unlike the others. Bella and Angela exit the class and see me standing across the hall. Angela waves to me, then turns to Bella and tells her she will see her tomorrow. Bella says the same and Angela walks off down the hall. Bella approaches me and wraps her arm around my waist pulling me into her side.

"Hey" She says before kissing me on the cheek, I smile at the action. Bella doesn't often show affection in public, but she is getting better as she gets more comfortable about it. She gets embrassed easily, which I find adorable, but she is slowly getting more confident.

"Hey" I say back, smiling at her. "Ready to go?" She nods her head and we start off towards the entrance, Bella's arm still around my waist.  _I'm happy she is getting more comfortable doing things like this,_ I think with a smile.

As we get closer to the school doors, I see Rosalie coming down the hall to our right. I stop Bella and I's walking to wait for her. Looking at her as she walks down the hall, I see an expression I rarely see outside of our home. Normally at school Rosalie has what I like to call her "Ice Queen" look, but right now she looks happy.  _Must have something to do with her mate._ I think as she finally reaches us. Before I can say anything to her a vision hits me.

**I am waiting with Bella and Rosalie a few feet away from the school doors. Edward has just joined us, but turns around suddenly. I follow where I guess he must be looking and see Emmett coming out of the doors with Mycah. I watch as Edward approaches them. They just came out of the doors and are talking like they have known each other all their lives. When Emmett looks over at Edward fast approaching them, the smile he had on his face quickly disappears. Mycah's smile also disappears when she sees how serious Emmett has become. She stares at his angry face, then follows his line of sight towards Edward, who is a few steps away. Edward completely ignores Mycah standing beside Emmett and has a discussion with Emmett at vampire speed about what he is doing being friendly with the new student all of sudden. For a moment Mycah looks back and forth between the two, then settles on Emmett. She makes a motion with her hand that she is going to take off and Emmett nods his head, giving her an apologetic look. As she passes by Edward, he grabs her arm closes to him and turns her slightly towards him. I hear a low growl from my right and see an angry Rosalie. She is staring daggers at Edward. I place my hand on her arm and tell it's ok and to just watch. I look back in their direction. Edward stares at Mycah for a moment before asking her out right what she is. Mycah looks confused for a moment before answering. He accuses her of not being completely human and that he can't read her thoughts. She answers him. Edward is shocked, which gives Mycah the chance to free her arm and continue on her way. She turns slightly when she is almost to her waiting siblings and tells Edward to never confront her or her siblings again or we will regret it. Edward asks if it was a threat and she replies over her shoulder that it wasn't a threat, more of a friendly warning. We all watch her walk away with her siblings.**

I come out of my vision with mixed emotions, that would probably drive Jasper crazy if he were here right now. The two strongest emotions are surprise and shock. Surprise at seeing the Grey siblings clearly in a vision for the first time. Shock at seeing them and what will happen minutes after we exit the school. I am also feeling confused, not understanding why all of a sudden I see the new students in a vision. Remembering what Jasper said at lunch about the brothers weaker "shield" then his sisters.  _Does that mean she let it down so I could see her? Why all of sudden would she?_  I think, my face scrunch up in confusion. I'm brought out of my thoughts by my mate.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella asks me leaning close to my ear as she does. I close my eyes and shake my head to get my thoughts in order. I sigh, not really sure what to say.

"I'm not really sure." I answer her, looking into her worried chocolate brown eyes. "I know what I saw, but I'm confused as to why I saw it in the first place." I continue, seeing her face scrunch in confusion for a moment.

"What do you mean by that?" Rosalie asks making me turn my focus on her. Her somewhat happy demeanour from before my visions is gone, replaced with confusion and slight worry. I sigh again and shrug my shoulders answering her.

"I'm not really sure how to explain what I saw," Looking out school door windows as I answer, "All I can really say is you both will find out soon, as it will be happening in a few moments." I finish look at Rosalie for a moment then Bella, who nods and pulls me into her side a bit more.

"Is it something bad?" Rosalie asks, as we move towards the doors of the school. I take a moment to think over what I saw in my vision before answering her.

"I wouldn't say bad as more stupid then anything, I guess," I say as we walk down the steps of the school,"You will have to wait and see, make your own conclusion about it. Its the best I can think of. I know we will be having a long family discussion about it later at home about it, none of us will be please with what will happen." I finish as we stop at the stop we were standing in my vision. As we come to a stop, I see Edward coming out of the doors.  _And so it begins._ I think quickly before thinking of shopping and Bella, so Edward doesn't see the vision I had. I'm still not sure why I saw the vision about Edward confronting Mycah, but I get the feeling she wanted me to know for what every reason. Maybe for the reason of calming Rosalie down when Edward grabs her arm.  _Who knows, maybe I'll get the chance to ask her sometime._ I think as Edward stops in front of us.

Edward is about to ask me what I meant by my last thought, but he stops and turns around towards the doors of the school. Just like in my vision, Emmett and Mycah exit, chatting away like they have known each other all their lives. I take a moment to look at Emmett's happy face, one I rarely see outside of our home.  _He must really get along with Mycah then._  I think as I see Edward start walking towards them. Emmett stops at the bottom of the steps and the smile on his face disappears as he sees Edward approach him and Mycah. It turns to one of mild angry when he hears what Edward says as he walks to towards him.

"What are you doing, Emmett?" Speaking at vampire speed, "We all agreed to keep an eye on them, not make friends with them." Frustration clear in his voice as he speaks. "They could be a threat to us for all we know." Edward finishes as he finally reaches where they are standing.

"Mycah has shown no signs of being a threat in the time that I have known her." Emmett replies also at vampire speed glaring at Edward with his arms crossed.

At this point, Mycah is looking between my two brothers having a silent discussion with a blank expression. Her gaze lands on Emmett and she motions to him that she is going to take off. Emmett looks sad for a moment, then gives her a nod of his head with an apologetic smile. Mycah gives him one back before she starts walking away. I hold an unneeded breath in as I watch the part of my vision I was dreading most become real.

As Mycah passes Edward, he turns slightly and with his left hand grabs her right upper arm above the elbow. On cue, I hear Rosalie growl from beside me. I put my hand her arm and squeeze.

"Calm down, Rose," Giving her arm another squeeze as I speak, "It's ok, she can handle herself, just watch." She turns to me from staring daggers at Edward. She must see in my eyes that I know what is going to happen. Taking an unneeded beep breath, she nods before turning her attention back to our siblings and Mycah.

Edward is just staring at Mycah, as if just looking at her will give him the answer he needs. After a minute he finally speaks, frustration clear in his voice. "What are you?" The last word sounding almost like a growl.

"What do you mean? I'm human, like you." Mycah responds, playing dumb to what Edward is talking about. Her body is tense and her left hand is clench in a fist, are the only indication she understands what is really being asked.  _I'm going to guess what ever they are, they only reveal it if they absolutely have to._ I think looking at Mycah.

"No, your not completely human," Edward growls out, glaring at her now, "I can't read your thoughts. What are you?" He repeats the question.

"Your right, I'm not completely human," Mycah replies, glaring right back at Edward. The corners of his mouth turn up slightly at hearing this. "But, as to what I am. That's none of your business at the present time. As Emmett stated, I have showed no signs of being a threat. My family is no threat to yours either. So, this confrontation is highly unwarranted. For someone who follows vampire law as you do, Edward, I am very surprised at your current actions. Confronting me where anyone can see and hear and for no real reason, seeing has we haven't met before a few moment ago." She says with a calm voice, but a fire in her eyes.

All of us, except Bella who can't hear what Mycah said, are stunned. I'm also in impressed at the way she is handling herself and can see Emmett is as well. Looking at Rosalie from the corner of my eye, I can she is also impressed and has a small proud smile on her face. Returning my gaze to Mycah in time to see her take her arm out of Edwards grasp and starts walking away from my still stunned brother.

As in my vision, she stops when she is a few steps away from her waiting siblings, who I now notice standing there, and turns slightly. She looks towards Bella, Rosalie and I's direction for moment before looking at Edward, who has recovered slightly.

"Oh, Edward, if you or your siblings confront my siblings or I like that again," She pauses to give him an icy look, "You will regret it." Looking at him a moment before turning and closing the remain distance to her waiting siblings. Her sister has a frown on her face and a look of longing in her eyes. Her brother has anger written all over his face. Before he turns to leave with his sisters, he glances to where Bella and I stand. He looks at us with disgust before shaking his head and walking after his sisters.

"Is that a threat?" Edward calls after her, coming back to his senses. I am thankful there is no one around but us to her what he just said, something I am just realizing now.

"No," Mycah says over her shoulder, speaking in a normal voice knowing we can hear her. "More of a friendly warning."

With that we all watch her walk away with her siblings to the parking lot. After she disappears, I turn to look at Bella. She has a confused look on her face, as I figured she would. I put my arm around her waist and lean into her, getting her attention.

"I'll tell you everything later." I whisper in her ear, kissing her cheek after. She nods her head and squeeze my side where her arm is still around my waist. I look away from her when I hear growling again from my right. Rosalie is standing there with both her hands clenched tightly at her sides and her face full of anger.  _I am so glad to not be on the receiving end of that._ I think as I watch her storm off towards where Emmett and Edward are still standing.

"What the hell, Edward?" Rosalie growls out when she reaches him, fists still clench tightly at her side.

"I told you she wasn't a threat." Emmett says, I see he is equal as angry as Rosalie is.  _Probably because he might lose the friendship he has started with Mycah._  I think starting to walk over to them with Bella.

"Now they will be more guarded around us," Rosalie says inching closer to Edward, who is looking slightly ashamed of himself. "Which will not help me with my mate. Emmett took a step forward with starting a friendship with her, now it will take awhile before we can gain their trust again. Could you not take a second and see what Emmett did was good." She says, in his personal space now.

"I won't apologize for putting the safety of our coven first," Edward says, crossings his arms,"We can't see their future, feel their emotions or hear their thoughts. I want to know how they are capable of doing that, so we can work around it. They also know what we are, how is it fair they can know what we are and can't know what they are?" He grounds out, narrowing his eyes.

"I agree its not, Edward," Emmetts says. His voice somewhat calmer then before, but the anger in eyes still there. "Have you considered maybe that, like us, they might have laws against revealing what they are to others. Even to vampires." Emmett says the thought I had earlier. "Also, it's not just Rosalie that will have a problem with her mate, I will as well." Edwards eyes widen at this, so do mine, Bella's and Rosalie's. Emmett starts speaking again before anyone else could interject. "Yes, I found my mate in Mycah's sister, Serina. With that little display, it will be awhile before either of us get to interact with our mates. Thank you for that." He says the last part sarcastically.

"How was I suppose to know you and Rosalie were to find your mates in two of the new students?" Edwards spits out. "Maybe if Alice could see them in her visions we would have known and none of this would have happened." He growls out, fists clench at his side now and his eyes darker then before.

I feel Bella tighten her hold on my waist and I look over at her worried face.  _Probably worried things will come to blows soon. I am to if things don't calm down._ As I finish thinking that a wave of calm passes over us all. I look over to my left to see Jasper walking towards us from the parking lot.  _Must have been waiting for us there._ I can see that Edward, Emmett and Rosalie have calmed slightly. Rosalie is still staring daggers at Edward though, but her posture is less tense then it was.

"May I suggest we continue this conversation at home, before things escalate." Jasper says in a calm voice. "Like Mycah said, we all know better then to have this discussion where anyone can hear us." He adds on, narrowing his eyes at his three siblings. They all mumble an agreement and nod their heads. Edward walks over towards Jasper and Emmett slowly follows. Rosalie stands where she is for a moment staring after our three brothers. I place my hand on her arm and she turns her head towards me. I give her a reassuring smile as I can before speaking.

"Come on, Rose. You can ride with Bella and I." Tugging on her arm to get her moving. She just nods her head and starts walking beside me as we head to the parking lot. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rosalie rubbing her chest.  _She is already filling the pull, so soon._ I loop my arm throughs hers, she looks over at me. I can see in her eyes the slight pain from the pull and sadness.

"We'll talk on the way home after we drop off Bella at home, ok?" I say to her at vampire speed as we reach my car. She nods her head and gets in the back. I get in the driver seat as Bella gets in the passenger one. I take a moment to look at my beautiful mate before turning on the engine and following Emmett's Jeep out of the parking lot.


End file.
